


my! my! my!

by sharkboyz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Crying, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, FUCK, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, Genderswap, Girlfriends - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, LETS GO LESBIANS LETS GO, Living Together, Lowercase, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Seo Youngho | Johnny, Rain, Rainy Days, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, doctor!kun, dogs!!!, i'm SOFT, i'm soft crying, intended lowercase, it's okay though this is all fluff, its soft, kuns a lesbian doctor, lesbians!!, okay, sicheng runs a coffee shop and writes books, soft, talk of dinner parties, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkboyz/pseuds/sharkboyz
Summary: soft, domestic, girlfriends kunwin and their soft, domestic, girlfriend life.





	my! my! my!

**Author's Note:**

> it's two am! enjoy!
> 
> (sorry for any errors!)

  sicheng looked outside the window, into the woods. it was raining, and it was rather calm.

her and her girlfriend lived in the middle of nowhere, where it was quiet and peaceful. she wore an oversized sweatshirt, it was white with some design on the sleeves.

 

her girlfriend, kun, sat on the porch with their dog in her lap. their dog, jack, who was rather big. he was a utonagan dog, so very big, actually. he and kun, sat outside in the cold weather, watching the rain fall. it wasn’t freezing, but sicheng didn’t feel like putting pants on. but she did, as she loved her little family.

 

walking outside, now with pants and a jacket on, she sat on the bench beside kun and jack. “it’s so nice today,” kun said, head resting on jack. “It’s dreary, but i suppose you’re right.” sicheng responded, bringing her knees to her chest, moving to lean on kun. at the sudden shift, jack jumped off the bench. he stretched, and headed out into the yard to play with joan, their husky mix. “should we really let them out in the yard, in the cold rain?” sicheng questioned, turning her head to look at kun, chin now on her shoulder. “i’m sure they’ll be fine, they’re both made for the cold, love.” kun kissed her forehead, reassuring her. “If you say so.” sicheng cuddled into her side, closing her eyes as she listened to the soft rain.

sicheng sat up, pulling on kuns arm. kun also sat up, and whenever she did, sicheng laid down, pulling kun on top of her. now, kun laid in between sichengs legs, arms wrapped around her waist. sicheng played with kuns hair, looking out at their dogs playing. they stayed like that, in the silence, the comfort of each other and the rain. 

 

“when do you go back to work?” sicheng asked.

kun hummed, “three days. i think. i’d much rather stay here, though. with you, and jack and joan.” she sat up, moving to where her knees were on either side of sichengs hips.

sicheng smiled, looking up at her. “i know you would, but sadly, you can’t. the people need you,” kun cupped sichengs face, “i know, but you need me too.”

“damn right i do, but so do the kids. and everyone else who walks through that door.”

“remember when i walked through  _ your  _ door? that was nice,” kun replied, leaning down to where her forehead touched sichengs. “i do indeed, yes.” sicheng remembered the memory fondly.

-

kun had walked into her coffee shop, quite the mess. she had just gotten off a thirty-six hour shift at the hospital, and needed a damn  _ cookie. _

“can i get one chocolate chip cookie, please? and a white tea?” she asked, pulling out her wallet.

sicheng, felt pity for the woman. she was wearing sweatpants, a _very_ oversized t-shirt and a white coat. her hair was in shambles, and the poor thing looked like she hadn’t slept in days. sicheng had seen her in here before, usually with a man, in the early morning. now, they were near closing time, and she was alone. “i’m sorry, we’re out of our chocolate chip cookies. we have sugar, though!”

kun looked like she was about to cry, but she didn’t! “okay, that’s fine. thank you,” her voice cracked. oh no.

“are you okay?”

kun nodded, “yeah, it’s fine.” her voice was high pitched, and she looked to the ground in order to hide her face. “are you sure? i can see if we have any in the back, jeno never puts the cookies in their jars when he opens.”

“y-you’d do that?” kun asked, tears brimming her eyes.

“hell yeah, okay just give me a second.” sicheng walked into the back, and kun could hear some rummaging. after a few minutes, sicheng came out with a box. it was filled with cookies, “our baker actually just dropped these off! they’re fresh,” she smiled, placing the box on the counter. sicheng handed one of the cookies to kun, who broke down in tears.

sicheng, immediately concerned, didn’t know what to do. “what’s wrong?” worry was laced in her voice, which made kun cry harder. “I’m so sorry, oh my god this is so embarrassing! i haven’t slept in like three days, my cat ran away and i had to tell these parents their kid had a broken arm! kids breaking their arm isn’t even that big of a deal, but his dad looked so worried and i-- i’m so sorry, seriously, i don’t know what’s going on with me.” kun wiped her tears, taking the cookie from sicheng with her other hand.

 

the two sat down at a booth, and sicheng had officially closed the shop for the night. they sat across from each other, and kun sniffled as she munched on her cookie. “so this is your shop?”

sicheng nodded, cute smile on her face. “after college my mom and i ran this place while i worked on my manuscript, and then she retired so now it’s just me! she comes in sometimes, but now that she’s older, she usually just sits and orders my employees around. what about you? are you close with your mom, i mean.” sicheng chuckled at the thought, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. “that’s sweet. my mom and i don’t talk much anymore, but my dad and i are close. yeah, he’s the best.”   
sicheng suddenly felt bad for asking such a serious question, and her face must’ve show it. “don’t feel bad, it’s okay. i don’t mind talking about it. whenever i came out as a lesbian, my mom cut off ties. but my dad, my dad doesn’t care.”   
“well i’m glad you and your dad are still close, kun. but if you don’t mind me asking, who’s the guy you come in here with all the time?” sicheng asked, suddenly curious.

“oh, dongyoung? he’s my coworker. did you think--?”

sicheng nodded, and kun laughed. sicheng liked her laugh, it was soft, and bright. a chilly fall day, not a cloud in sight.

 

they spent the night talking about silly things, and personal things. until kun almost fell asleep, and that’s when sicheng offered to drive her home. she walked kun to her door, where they found kun’s cat, james waiting for her.

 

that was a good day. a very good day.

-

“still can’t believe you thought dongyoung and i were dating,” kun said. “i didn’t know! it’s not my fault,”

“i know, love, i’m just teasing,” kun smiled fondly, leaning down and kissing sicheng tenderly. sicheng returned the kiss, gentle and delicate. light like a feather, sweet as candy. pulling away, they simply smiled and looked at eachother.

suddenly chuckling, sicheng remembered something. “what? what is it?” kun asked, amused smile on her face as she looked at sicheng. “we forgot to cook for dongyoung’s dinner party,”

kun, now panicked, jumped off of her girlfriend. “w-we still have time! dongyoung really wanted our brownies, oh my god... love, get up!” kun pulled at sichengs arm, who simply laid there. “but ‘m comfy!” she laughed, pulling back with no real effort. “no, come on~ johnny wants your chocolate lava cake, as well as me! and, renjun is going to be there.” suddenly, sicheng popped up, “the intern? cute lil’ bi boy?”

kun nodded, and sicheng stood up, walking past her “why didn’t you say so? hurry up, we have baking to do!” she called out, walking into the house.

 

kun simply sighed, smiling, calling the dogs inside as she picked up her cat and walked into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jenogay  
> curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/winwriting


End file.
